Orange Autumn
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Kagome goes for a bike ride in the Japanese autumn to scratch an itch in her soul with the changing season.


Title: Orange Autumn

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Hurt

Characters: Kagome, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chin in hand, Kagome let out a longing sigh as she stared out the window. The wind was getting cooler, and the leaves on the trees were changing. It was the perfect day for a bike ride, and she was stuck in class. As if taunting her, her burnt orange Suzuki Hayabusa shown prettily in the sunshine, begging for a winding country road to shoot down and leaving a cloud of kicked up fallen leaves in it's wake. Casting a solemn glance at her bike in the parking lot below her class window, she turned back to the lecture, pretending to pay attention.

Not soon enough class ended and she made a beeline for her bike. Netting down her backpack Kagome grabbed a couple rubber bands for her hair. Once it was braided and tied, she put on her helmet, threw her leg over her bike, and flicked the key, bringing the engine to life. Settling in she brought up the kickstand and took off. Deciding a trip out of Tokyo was what she needed she left the University of Tokyo, and hopped on the Isu-Fuji-Venus-Shiga bike route. It was her favorite because it had an excellent riding surface, it was twisty with little enforcement, and although it was a difficult ride, the scenery more than made up for it. All the things her bike and her soul were gnawing at her for.

Hitting the stretch closest to the University Kagome settled in low on her bike to create as little drag as possible, and took off. There was something freeing about riding a motorcycle, however, the power that propelled her down the road like a bullet always excited her the way nothing else in the world ever did. Oblivious to anything but the motorcycle beneath her and the road before her she didn't even notice the other rider until her had taken the lead in front of her, forcing her into a staggered formation on the road.

As she followed behind and to the right of the rider in front of her the first thing she noticed was his bike. It was a Yamaha 2012 FJR1300A. Hers was a tad bit faster, but they were about equal in size. She wasn't able to see his face, but his plated silver hair gave the impression he was much older than she. And apparently trying to show her her place because every time she tried to speed up and pass him, he sped up, making a safe pass impossible. Giving it a few minutes before she tried again Kagome suddenly hit the gas and was able to pass her aggravating, unknown riding companion and focus back on the road and the beautiful fall weather.

One moment Kagome was cruising down the winding road and the next moment she found herself skidding down the same road, her head bouncing along the pavement as she rolled. As suddenly as it happened her crash was over, and Kagome was lying in a tattered heap on the road, her bike a shambles all around her.

Coming to a screeching stop Kagome's mystery rider parked his bike on the shoulder of the road next to the wreck and rushed over to her. He carefully turned her onto her back and felt for a pulse. Feeling her heart rate was strong her took his helmet off and reached for his phone, dialing 911. Finishing his call for help the man took Kagome's helmet off, supporting her head in his hand so it wouldn't bang the ground. Dazed blue eyes met his golden ones as she took in his face.

"Miss, can you talk? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Kagome cleared her throat and blinked. "Uhm, I'm ok, I think. I'm kinda afraid to move anything, though."

"Ok, don't. I called 911 and help should be here shortly. Just keep talking to me until they get here."

Giving a slight laugh Kagome said, "I'm always terrible when I meet new people. I never know what to say."

"Well, let's start with names, then. I'm Sesshomaru."

"I'm Kagome. You aren't as old as I thought you were."

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought because your hair is silver you were older. Hey, how's my bike?"

"Let's not talk about that."

"That bad, huh? I feel like my clothes are shredded. I'm not falling out anywhere am I?!" The thought of lying in the middle of the road, exposed to some stranger mortified her.

Laughing now, Sesshomaru tried to reassure her. "No, nothing is exposed. Your leather boots and jacket took a beating, and your jeans are shredded in places, but all the important parts are covered."

"Oh, thank goodness."

The sound of sirens could be heard from a distance, getting louder as they approached.

"Sounds like your ride is almost here." Sesshomaru smiled reassuringly at Kagome, trying to ignore how the hand he was holding seemed to be getting cooler.

"Really? You know, I'm starting to feel funny. I think maybe something's wrong with my neck? I can't seem to even move my fingers. That's not good, huh?"

"Well, I don't think it is."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kagome's voice was getting quieter as she spoke, and the color and warmth was leaving her. Sesshomaru continued to try and talk with her, but it seemed her answers were taking longer to come, and the ambulance was just too far away for his liking, even though he could hear it getting closer. Noticing her sudden silence he tried to get her attention.

"Kagome, they sound like they're almost here. Can't you hang out with me a bit longer? Kagome…?"

Looking at the girl before him Sesshomaru knew an answer wasn't coming. She had entered his life like a bullet and had slipped out of it like the autumn breeze. Giving a deep sigh he sat her hand on her stomach and walked back to his bike. Grabbing a cigarette he lit it with his Zippo and took a long drag. Walking back over to the girl he settled back down onto the pavement to wait with her for a rescue that wasn't coming.


End file.
